


Pád

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Thor (2011), Sad Ending, fall - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Duhový most byl zničen. Loki zemřel při pádu do nekonečna vesmíru. Co se však dělo poté, zůstalo skryto. Jak se se svou ztrátou srovnávala královská rodina?„Truchlil jsi?“„My všichni.“[Aneb post-Thor (2011), kterého se nám nedostalo ve filmech.]





	Pád

**Author's Note:**

> Jedna z mých starších prací, ale všimla jsem si, že jsem ji zde nepublikovala, tak jsem si řekla, že bych to mohla napravit. :)

Stála v prázdných komnatách a po tvářích jí stékaly slzy. Stráže zůstaly venku, ale beztak by je ani nepotřebovala. 

Místností skrz balkon proudil čerstvý studený vzduch. V místnosti obvykle bývala menší teplota než jinde v paláci, jelikož obyvatel komnat nikdy neholdoval horku, ovšem teď jako by tady mrzlo. 

Honosná postel s nebesy byla ustlaná; přikrývka v zelené barvě úhledně složená. Na dřevěném stole, jenž toho již hodně zažil, soudě podle zářezů od různých zbraní a vlastnoručně vyřezaných ornamentů, ležely různé svazky, svitky i papíry, hromady a hromady. Jiný by stůl nazval neuklizeným, ale ona věděla své. V čem ostatní viděli chaos, z toho on dovedl udělat pořádek, jenž dokázal pochopit jenom on sám. 

V komnatách nesměla chybět vlastní knihovna. Žádná z knih nebyla zaprášená, ačkoli většina již několik tisíc let stará se zažloutlými stránkami. Písmo a obrazce na přebalech však byly stále jasné. V knihovničce se navíc nacházelo mnoho knih psaných právě tím, kdo komnaty po tak dlouhou dobu obýval, nezáleželo na tom, v kolika jazycích, či snad jestli jejich obsah nebyl kouzlem skryt, aby jej zraky nepovolaných nedokázaly rozluštit. Tajemství i myšlenky, které sděloval jen stránkám. 

Frigga, královna Ásgardu a manželka Ódina, krále bohů, v rukou držela zlatou přilbici s rohy. Jednu ruku zvedla, rukáv jejího volného bílého roucha, do něhož byla jako obvykle oděna, se jí svezl po předloktí. Prsty jemně pohladila místo mezi rohy. 

Ach, Loki. Loki… Co to jenom udělal? 

_Spěchala z paláce k Duhovému mostu. Cítila vlnu energie, jež se prohnala kolem. Ostatní by to možná sotva postřehli, ale ona byla kouzelnice. Vnímala magii, zvlášť když byla tak silná. _

_A taky známá. _

_Duhový most byl dlouhý, ale ona již zdálky viděla, že něco není, jak být má. Zlatá kupole, v níž dennodenně Heimdall hlídal jednotlivé světy, a jež sloužila jako prostředek k otevření Bifröstu do dalších světů, však na konci mostu nebyla. Co hůř, most samotný byl o něco kratší. _

_Jejím směrem kráčely dvě postavy. Jejich zbroj se stříbrně leskla, vlasy oběma spadaly k ramenům a červené pláště povlávaly při chůzi. Zatímco Thor v pravé ruce svíral Mjölnir, kladivo, jímž ukrátil již mnoho životů a jež mu pomáhalo vyvolat jeho sílu, Ódin držel Gungnir, magické kopí, ale bystrý pozorovatel by mohl usoudit, že své žezlo používá jako pomocnou hůl při chůzi. Nebylo by se čemu divit, teprve před chvílí se probudil ze Spánku bohů. _

_Zarazila se uprostřed kroku, strnula. Na jazyk se jí dralo nespočet otázek, ale žádná z nich nebyla vyslovena nahlas. Stačil jí jediný pohled do Ódinova oka, jen nepatrné přikývnutí. To, jak měl prvorozený princ zbělenou ruku od pevného svírání svého kladiva. _

_Podlomila se jí kolena. Thor ji tak tak stihl zachytit a přitáhnout do náruče, když se královna rozvzlykala. _

Ještě teď se jí hruď bolestivě svírala. Byla královnou Ásgardu, ale nevydržela ztrátu. Navzdory odlišným původům Lokiho vychovala, chovala se k němu jako ke svému vlastnímu synovi. A milovala ho. 

_„Požádala jsem ho, aby k tobě byl upřímný. V rodině by neměla být tajemství.“_

_„Tak proč lhal?“_

_„Zatajil ti pravdu, aby ses necítil odlišný. Jsi náš syn, Loki, a my jsme tvá rodina – to víš.“_

Tohle mu řekla, když se Loki dozvěděl o svém původu a Ódin upadl do Spánku bohů. Bolelo ji, když ho viděla, jak jen seděl u lože Všeotce, ve tváři prázdný a nečitelný pohled. Maska, skrz kterou se za ta léta dokázala dostat jen ona, pokud chtěl – ale teď jí zůstaly jeho myšlenky i pocity uzavřeny. 

Rozhlédla se po jeho pokoji. Loki měl ve svých vlastních věcech vždy řád. Zastával si na čistotě a již od útlého věku nikoho nenechal, aby sahal na jeho věci. Pro ostatní byl tajemný, ale Frigga k němu pronikla. 

_„Mami, dívej!“ zajásal malý černovlasý chlapec. _

_Dívala se. Sledovala ho celou tu dobu, ale on ji neviděl, tak moc byl ponořen do svých myšlenek a snah. _

_Už ve chvíli, kdy se její manžel vrátil z bitvy proti Ledovým obrům a přinesl s sebou tohoto malého chlapce, poznala, že v jeho žilách koluje magie. Obrovský potenciál, jaký neviděla již dlouho, pokud vůbec někdy. Byla by neuvěřitelná škoda promarnit takový talent. _

_Proto Lokiho učila magii, jen co se postavil na nohy a naučil mluvit. Byl pilný žák, měl velké nadání a chtěl se toho naučit co nejvíce. Magie se mu líbila, stále se zlepšoval. _

_I teď. Frigga se usmála a přistoupila k němu blíž. Zelenookému Ásgarďanovi se právě úspěšně dařilo vytvořit iluzi židle, na chlup stejnou jako předlohu. Tak skvěle, že jeden neměl šanci rozeznat, která z židlí je opravdová. Pohladila svého syna po vlasech. „Výborně, Loki. Postupuješ rychle.“_

_Rozzářil se a nechal iluzi zmizet. „Zítra se zaměříme na iluze živých tvorů. Začneme u malých zvířat.“_

_Princ zaváhal. „Myslíš, že to zvládnu?“_

_„Jistěže." Klekla si, takže teď byli stejně vysocí. V zelených očích se odrážela nejistota, ale i touha po poznání a zkoušení nových věcí, radost z matčiny pochvaly. „Vím, že to zvládneš, Loki.“_

Královna se mírně pousmála. Některé věci Lokimu zůstaly až dodnes. Thor nikdy nepochopil Lokiho zápal pro magii. Vlastně snad ani Ódin samotný ne. Ovšem Frigga ano. 

Upoutal ji jeden předmět v části komnat, kde Loki pracoval. Místo blízko dveří na balkón, to kvůli dobrému a přirozenému světlu. Na zvláštním podstavci se nacházel velký modrý – a nepochybně drahý – kámen. Hned vedle na stole zase velké množství pokreslených papírů. Ten na vrchu odhaloval nákres náhrdelníku, do něhož měl být drahokam zasazen, až by jej Loki upravil a vymodeloval do správného tvaru. 

A ona věděla, že ten náhrdelník měl být pro ni. K jejím narozeninám. Navzdory dlouhověkosti Loki nikdy nezapomněl, nikdy nepřišel bez dárku. Vždy si na něm dal záležet.

Z hrdla se jí vydral další vzlyk. Zavřela oči a nechala se unášet vzpomínkami na svého syna. 

~~~

Seděl na konci Duhového mostu a shlížel dolů. Pod ním se rozprostíral vesmír, ale on měl v hlavě jen vzpomínku na to, jak Lokiho pohlcuje díra, v níž mizely zbytky zlatavé kopule. 

_„Nikdy mi o trůn nešlo! Jen jsem se ti vždy chtěl vyrovnat.“_

_„Nebudu s tebou bojovat, bratře!“_

_„Nejsem tvůj bratr. Nikdy jsem nebyl!“_

Odhodlání v Lokiho očích. Cítil se bezradně, věděl, že nemůže nic udělat. Mohl jen přihlížet, jak se jeho bratr pomalu pouštěl a následně padal, dokud nezmizel. 

Tehdy to Thor nechápal. Nevěděl, co se stalo. Proč se Loki najednou rozhodl zničit Jötunheim, proč přešel. 

Ale když mu o pár dní později jeho otec pověděl o Lokiho pravém původu… 

_„Ti Mraziví obři pořád žijí?“ zajímal se Loki, když Všeotec ustal ve vyprávění. _

_„Až budu král, všechny ty stvůry pochytám a zabiju je!“ prohlásil odhodlaně Thor. „Stejně jako ty, otče.“_

Tehdy byli ještě děti. Ale odjakživa jim bylo vtloukáno do hlav, že Mraziví obři jsou zlí, nelítostní a krutí. 

Thor nikdy neuměl číst v lidech, neuměl odhalovat pocity. Loki, to je jiná. Tomu takové věci vždy šly. Ovšem přesto korunní princ musel přemítat nad tím, jestli náhodou Loki tímto svým činem nechtěl něco dokázat. 

Mladší z princů byl vždy jiný. Nezapadal, ať již za to mohl jeho nezdravě bledý vzhled, či snad obliba magie a knih. Dával přednost trikům a studiu než boji, uměl to skvěle se slovy. Stříbrný jazyk, tak jej nazývali a tím byl, vyjma kouzel, mezi Ásgarďany pověstný. 

Složil ruce do klína. Kladivo měl položené vedle sebe. Lady Sif a Trojice válečníků, Volstagg, Fandral a Hogun, se s ním v posledních dnech snažili bavit, pozvednout jej na duchu, ale Thor neměl náladu. 

Loki mohl být jakýkoli, ale vyrůstali spolu. Korunní princ ho vždy bral za mladšího bratra a ať si kdo chce říká co chce, měl ho rád, ne-li miloval, tak, jak jen může sourozenec mít rád. 

Přemítal nad léty, které spolu strávili. Všechna ta staletí zmizela společně s Lokim a zanechala v jeho srdci hlubokou ránu. 

Odmítal uvěřit tomu, že je jeho mladší bratr mrtvý. Ale nebyla možnost, aby to přežil. Nemohl to přežít, nepřežil by to nikdo, i kdyby se jednalo o boha, ať už by dotyčný byl bohem klamu a podvodu. 

Jeho přátelé Lokiho nikdy moc neměli rádi, zejména lady Sif. Ale teď se drželi v uctivé vzdálenosti, ačkoli nezapomněli sdělit, co se v království dělo, když si Thor odpykával svůj trest na Midgardu. 

Ach, u Všeotce… Výprava do Jötunheimu byla veliká, převeliká chyba. Nevěděl, co přesně se při boji stalo, ale nějak to Lokiho dovedlo k zjištění, kým ve skutečnosti je. 

Byla to jeho vina? 

Možná. Ano, Thor nemohl tušit, že se něco takového stane, na druhou stranu, kdyby netrval na výpravě do země Mrazivých obrů… Kdyby s sebou nevzal Lokiho…

Ale vysvětlovalo by to spoustu věcí z jejich minulosti. Pohledy, které občas Ódin vrhal na Lokiho, jeho přísnost k němu, Lokiho nevolnosti v létě, s nimiž si ani nejlepší léčitelé nevěděli rady. 

_„Loki, pojď bojovat!“ _

_Prvorozený princ, jemuž mohlo být něco kolem šesti let – plus mínus pár staletí – poskakoval kolem svého mladšího bratra a oháněl se mečem. _

_„Nemám čas, Thore,“ odbyl ho černovlasý chlapec a dál se věnoval čtení jedné velmi tlusté knize o magii. Jak jinak. _

_„Nikdy nemáš čas,“ postěžoval si Thor. _

_Loki, aniž by k němu vzhlédl, pronesl: „Trénuji s tebou, když je na to čas vyhrazený. To ti nestačí?“_

_„Ne.“ Zastavil se a napřáhl k němu meč. „Potom se vždycky věnuješ knihám a magii. Nebo někam zmizíš. No tak, Loki! Prosím! Prosím, prosím, prosím!“_

_Mladší princ si povzdechl a zaklapl knihu. Naštvaně se na Thora podíval. „Jeden zápas, jasné?“ rezignoval. _

_Zlatovlasý princ radostně vyjekl a vytáhl Lokiho na nohy. _

Loki se častokrát nechal přemluvit. Nebo se spíš nechal přemlouvat. Byl ochotnější s ním bojovat, když ostatní nebyli na blízku, a Thor se toho naučil využívat. 

Teď už nic z toho nebude. Ztratil svého bratra. Loki zemřel, pustil se. 

_Zasmál se a pohlédl na muže oděného do zelenočerného oděvu. „Jak vypadám?“_

_Loki se na něj pořádně podíval a pak se usmál. „Jako král.“_

Události, které přerušily korunovaci, změnily všechno. 

Byla to jeho vina? 

To Thor nevěděl. Možná to nechtěl vědět. Tak jen shlížel dolů a o samotě truchlil. Nad Ásgardem se znova začala stahovat mračna. 

~~~

_Jeho kroky směřovaly do chrámu. Cítil odtud zvláštní magickou energii, jež poutala jeho pozornost k sobě. _

_Bylo po bitvě, Ásgarďané zvítězili. Při boji s králem Laufeyem přišel o oko, ale přežil. Nebyla to zas taková cena za mír, ale už teď přemýšlel, jak se na to zranění bude tvářit Frigga. _

_Vtom to uviděl i uslyšel. Na podstavci se nacházelo dítě, zabalené pouze do vlněné pokrývky. Plakalo, nářek se odrážel od stěn._

_Kůži měl posetou dědičnými značkami a runami. To, včetně modré kůže a rudých očí, jasně prozrazovalo jeho původ. Ale dítě bylo malé, alespoň na potomka Mrazivých obrů. _

_Opatrně se pro něj natáhl a ještě opatrněji uchopil ten uzlíček do náruče. Opuštěné, trpící. Ponechané smrti._

_A Laufeyův syn. _

_Držel dítě a to přímo před jeho očima začalo měnit svůj vzhled. Runy na těle zmizely, stejně jako modrá barva kůže. Zůstal jen světlý alabastr a zelené oči. _

_Nemohl jej nechat napospas. Bylo to jen dítě, nevinné, odsouzené ke krátkému životu v ledové pustině. Rozhodl se. Pomocí svých kouzel jej skryl před zrakem ostatních. _

_Teprve ve chvíli, kdy se v ásgardském paláci o samotě znova setkal se svou ženou, jí ukázal, koho to s sebou přinesl. _

_Pojmenovala ho Loki. _

Ódin Všeotec, ochránce Devíti světů, král bohů a Ásgardu, po hodně dlouhé době nevěděl, jak si udělat pořádek ve svých citech. 

Ačkoli byl Loki původem Jötun, on i Frigga jej přijali za vlastního. Nedělali mezi ním a Thorem rozdíl, nebo si to přinejmenším mysleli. 

Pravda ale byla… 

Ódin Lokiho vždy hlídal. Sledoval jeho chování, činy, zařazení do společnosti. Mistr klamu však nevyhledával společnost ani boj, radši se učil a byl takový, jaký byl. 

Byl jiný, rozhodně jiný než většina Ásgarďanů. Jen král s královnou věděli, čím to může být způsobeno. 

_Sledoval, jak se mu jeho syn, byť adoptovaný, ale vychován jako vlastní, láme před očima. Viděl zděšení a nenávist v jeho očích, když se Loki dozvídal o svém původu. Když mu Ódin sděloval, proč jej zachránil. _

_„Takže jsem jen jedna z tvých válečných kořistí, co tady čeká na své využití?“_

_„Nepřekrucuj má slova.“_

_Oči se mu leskly neprolitými slzami, hlas nabýval na intenzitě zoufalství. „Mohl jsi mi prozradit, kdo jsem, už dávno, tak proč jsi to tajil?“_

_„Jsi můj syn. Jen jsem tě chtěl uchránit před pravdou.“_

_„Jakou? Že jsem příšera, která straší děti ve snech?“ Skoro až křičel. „Teď jsem konečně pochopil, proč jsi Thorovi celá léta nadržoval. Sice tvrdíš, že mě máš rád, ale nikdy bys nedovolil, aby na ásgardský trůn usedl Mrazivý obr!“_

Tohle si Loki myslel? Tohle byla pravda? Ne, Ódin by to popřel. 

Viděl je vyrůstat, Lokiho i Thora. Oba byli zrození k vládnutí, oba královské krve, oba následníci trůnu, ačkoli každý ve skutečnosti jiného světa. 

Trávil s Lokim čas. Jistěže ano. Brával jej na vyjížďky, trénoval s ním, učil jej. Ovšem nikdy mu plně nerozuměl. Oba jeho synové byli povahově rozdílní. Loki, ač to Všeotec nerad přiznával, byl přeci jen chytřejší, než Thor. 

Vzpomínal na chvíle, které s Lokim strávil. Až teď mu docházelo, že jich bylo o tolik méně. Více času trávil s Thorem. Ale když už si na druhorozeného prince našel čas, pamatoval si to. 

_„Co je to, otče?“ zajímal se černovlasý chlapec. _

_Ódin poklidně seděl u stolu. Před ním byla rozložená deska s políčky a bílými i černými figurkami. „Šachy. Pojď, posaď se.“_

_Vyškrábal se na židli naproti němu. Viděl na plochu stolu, ale jen tak tak – byl ještě malé dítě. „To neznám,“ připustil Loki. _

_Pousmál se. Přesně proto šachy vybral. Tedy; doporučila mu je Frigga, to je však vedlejší. „Vyber si barvu,“ pobídl ho. _

_Chvíli váhal, ale pak natočil desku tak, aby blíž k němu byly černé figurky. „Jak se to hraje?“_

_„Není to složité,“ začal s vysvětlováním. „Každá figurka má svůj vlastní tah a něco představuje…“_

_Loki chápal rychle. Než se nadáli, měli za sebou tři hry, přičemž jednu se Lokimu podařilo vyhrát. Oba je to bavilo. Musel se usmát, když Loki řekl, že se to podobá válečné strategii. _

_Hraním šachů strávili celou noc. Vlastně si to uvědomili až ve chvíli, kdy je Frigga s Thorem volali ke snídani. _

Naposledy se podíval na Skříňku prastarých zim. Artefakt, jenž mu jeho syna tak bolestivě připomínal. 

Pak již kráčel po Duhovém mostu. Na jeho samotném konci postával Heimdall. Ještě před několika dny by tam seděl Thor. Ovšem korunní princ měl jiné starosti. 

Na Ásgardu se slavilo. Všichni vítali staršího prince s otevřenou náručí. Již několik dní teklo pivo proudem a ve městě panovalo veselí. 

Nikdo si nevšiml, že královská rodina truchlí. Nikdo nepostrádal mladšího boha. Jako by Loki Odinson nikdy neexistoval. 

Žádný z Ásgarďanů pro něj nesmutnil. 

Došel až ke strážci Bifröstu. Stál na konci mostu, v rukou pevně svíral meč a zlatýma očima hleděl do dálky, tam, kam nikdo jiný nedohlédl. 

„Můj králi,“ pronesl Heimdall na pozdrav. 

Jenom kývl a postavil se vedle něj. Chvíli setrvali v tichosti, ale Ódin se nakonec přeci jen odhodlal k otázce: „Nějaká změna?“

„Ne.“

Jedno nadechnutí hlasitější než to ostatní. „Vidíš ho?“

„Ano, králi. Nevím, jak dlouho padal, ale již několik dní jej v zajetí drží titán Thanos.“

Věděl, co to znamená, oba dva to věděli. Strážce samotný mu řekl, že Loki jej dokázal oklamat a skrýt se před jeho zrakem. To, že mohl Lokiho spatřit napříč světy, značilo, že kouzelník musí být značně vyčerpaný. 

Zajetí, o němž Heimdall mluvil… Věděl, že mu neprovádí nic hezkého. Že prožívá bolest a muka. 

Přes to všechno nikomu neřekl, že je Loki naživu. Nemohl to nikomu říct, natož podniknout cokoli pro jeho záchranu. 

Na Ásgardu byli jen dva lidé, kteří by jej chtěli znova spatřit. To bylo zoufale málo. 

Ticho tentokrát trvalo delší dobu. Ódin přemýšlel nad událostmi posledních několika dní, ne-li týdnů. „Dobře,“ řekl nakonec. 

A pak se otočil a vyrazil nazpět k hradu, nechávaje si tajemství Lokiho přežití a uvěznění jenom pro sebe. 


End file.
